London 2012
by XOTAKUNationXpro
Summary: The personified Games and a little world peace... T only for America's mouth at the beginning


Soul: Happy birthday to me~! Yup, today is my birthday and I decided to give you guys a gfit instead. *huggles* I got this idea from the opening of the London 2012 Olympics... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Hetalia or the Olympics...

* * *

London 2012

"... And Michael Phelps is going to kick your guy's ass!" America shouted from his seat. England rolled his eyes, what America turn argue with Czech.

"Excuse me America, but I think the host should speak." Slovakia said, in a polite, but seriously annoyed tone. England thanked the Fates Slovakia had a short fuse when it came to annoying people.

"Thank you Slovakia." England said politely, standing up. All of the centuries participating in the London 2012 Olympics where having one last meeting before they compete with each other.

"As I was saying last meeting," England started, "We each have our own rooms in the village, unless you want to stay somewhere else. No using our nation abilities to cheat, like in weightlifting or something else. Don't or I'll personally kick you out."

America snorted. Russia grinned sweetly. England sighed.

"Please, put any disputes on hold. The humans created these games for peace and to play together, so America, Afghanistan I don't care what is going on, shut up about it for two weeks."

"It's not me!" the Middle Eastern Nation snapped, "Just because it's a group of my people doesn't mean I'm helping them!"

England forced himself not to comment.

"Anyway," he said, moving on, "We have four Olympians walking in under the Olympic flag. South Sudan, I'm sorry your man couldn't walk in under you personal flag, but the human's have yet to establish an Olympic council in your place yet."

The new country sucked in her cheeks, sulking.

Germany opened his mouth to ask something, but the door opened. Greece walked in, half asleep on his feet, holding the hand of a teenaged girl.

"Hello, Olympics." Italy called. Greece yawned, falling over slightly. Olympic kicked him in the shin, jerking the sleepy nation awake.

"England, can I see where you're holding the opening?" the personification asked. England nodded walking over.

The personification of the Olympic Games was a 17 year old (appearance wise) teen with shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail, like a gymnast. This year she was wearing a white training suit, her hair pulled back with a red, blue and white scrunchy. Normally, Olympic competed with the hosting nation and nearly always made it into the top five. In every even she competed it. This year, however, there were people competing under her own flag, so she was going to follow suit.

"Of course dear." England said kindly. Olympic smiled slightly. She tightened her grip slightly on Greece's hand as he began to fall asleep again.

Olympic was standing with the other countries to the side before the Olympic torch eached the stadium. A TV was broadcasting the boat's progress down the Thames. England was glowing with pride and excitement.

They other countries were displaying, in their own unique way, their excitement. America would not shut up and Italy was "Vee~"-ing and babbling to Romano non-stop. Spain and Netherlands were actually smiling at each other. Germany and Prussia were arm wrestling for some reason, the Nordics standing right behind them, laughing. The Asian nations were pointedly standing in two groups, one talking with South Korea, the other chatting with North Korea. The twins were shooting each other dirty looks every once in a while. Russia was attempting to get Belarus off of him, failing but not complaining to much.

"Look!" Turkey yelled, omitting up at the screen. The torch was being handed off to the final runner. The countries said their good-byes and ran to their people. England left Olympic with her small group of competitors. She was shaking with excess engery, grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

England pulled at his uniform neck and was pulled by the elbow into the thick of his people. Someone handed him a flag. He grinned, laughed and join in a pub song

On various versions of a cell phone, the nations watched the opening begin. England smiled at the brilliance of the performance. The humans really captured the progression of them and himself. His queen and her James Bond moment were unforgettable. He laughed when Voldemort and Mary Poppins went at it in a duel.

England closed him eyes and joined him people in the crowd. The excitement, pride, adrenaline, awe all flooded him mind. England smiled, if possible, wider.

One by one, the nations and people made there way inside, Greece going first as was tradition. The colorful outfits and the atmosphere made hearts pound in rhythm with the drummers.

Olympics sucked in a huge breath she entered the stadium, waving madly. Her small group were having the time of there lives.

Then finally, England and his people came in, almost shining with happiness and pride. The nations caught a glimpse of England as he passed them. He was grinning like it was Christmas morning, arm in arm with a couple of people.

All of the athletes were in place. The the Olympic torch was coming in, carried by a group of teens. Olympic felt the fire, the runners, the moment. She held her breath, waiting.

And the torch was lit! Olympic cried out in joy, feeling the renewal of not only her strength, but the power the games had over the whole world. She could taste the anticipation for what the games would hold in the following days...

America: "I got first place! HAHA!"

China: "Noooooo, second."

England: "HAHAHAHA I GOT THIRD! YEEEAAA!" *Jumps in pool*

* * *

Soul: Hope you like! *starts humming Happy Birthday*


End file.
